I'm a big girl now!
by Goddess of uranus
Summary: Trunks comes over and babysits Pan, only problem is that she's 18 and no-one realises she's all grown up. TP parody. Use to be called 'developing breasts' but FF.net DELETED IT!
1. VIDEL'S LIST

I'M A BIG GIRL NOW! by goddess of uranus and nara-chan  
We do not own DragonBall Z. I own the pizza hut driver though - GOU  
  
  
  
  
"Pan, sweetie, come here" Videl said patting her knee.  
  
"Mum I'm 18 years old" Pan said as she sat down beside her mother and father who looked all dressed up at the dining room table.  
  
"We're going out to dinner tonight panny and we were quite worried that you would be left alone" Gohan said  
  
"I'm fucking 18 years old!!!!!!! I'm a quarter sayian, I could blow up the whole fucking planet!!!!!!!" she screamed tipping the dining room table over.  
  
Gohan and Videl smiled, "That's nice honey, anyway don't drink anything before you go to bed, we don't want any accidents" Gohan said as he made waterfall noises.  
  
"WHEN HAVE I EVER WET MY BED?!?!?!" Pan screamed.  
  
"Turn the TV off at 8:00, wash your hands after you go whoopsies and be nice to your babysitter…" Videl warned with a loving smile.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Oh that must be the babysitter now!" Gohan said jumping up and opening the door.  
  
"Trunks how are you?" Videl said as the 32-year-old lavender haired man walked in, "you remember Pan don't you?"  
  
"We'll be having fun tonight right Panny?" he said bending down resting his hands on his knees even though he was talking to Pans breasts.  
  
"I'm up here dickwad"  
  
"Anyway, have fun. Here's a list that I want you to strictly follow Trunks..." she said as her facials suddenly became serious and she handed it over to him with a stare that said 'if you don't follow my list I will shove the end of an umbrella up your ass and open it'  
  
He gulped as he waved goodbye and the door locked behind Gohan and Videl. He stared down at the list and read the first instruction out loud,  
  
"Give Pan a bath. That sounds easy enough!" he said walking over to her.  
  
"YOU PERVERT! I'M 18 YEARS OLD YOU FUCKING FREAK!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Ok, lets take your shirt off!" Trunks said with his arms outstretched walking slowly over to the very frightened young woman, "Lift your arms up so they don't get stuck!"  
  
Pan out of sheer frustration kicked Trunks in the groin and barricaded herself in the bathroom.  
  
"Good! You're taking a bath you didn't have to kick me in the doodle though Panny. That's naughty kicking men in those places!"  
  
"YOU FREAK!! I'M NOT TAKING A BATH!!"  
  
"You're not!! That's disobeying the list!" he yelled smashing the door down.  
  
"What the-" Pan said as Trunks grabbed her in a headlock and with his free arm got the 2 in 1 shampoo bottle.  
  
"At least I'm going to wash your hair you foul mouthed young lady, Videl can't do things with an umbrella if I at least do this!" Trunks said as he opened the Johnson's 2 in 1 Blueberry smelling, no tears shit with his mouth and put it all over Pans head.  
  
"You need to put water in your hair first, haven't you ever washed your hair before you bastard!!" she screamed frantically trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"No. How do you think my hair stays this colour?" he said putting Pan under the water tap and rubbing the shampoo into her scalp.  
  
10 minutes later…  
  
Pan smelling of Blueberry sat down on the couch in defeat. When ever she took more that two steps in the direction of the door Trunks would bend over and tell her breasts that her parents weren't coming home until the big hand was at 12 and the little hand at 11 and until then she wasn't allowed outside.  
  
"Ok then!" Trunks said taking out the list, "7:00 make dinner!"  
  
Pan kept staring at the TV till she noticed that Trunks wasn't speaking. She turned around to see a man with a pathetic look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't you cook?" Pan said putting the remote down and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Let's have pizza!" Trunks yelled as he raced over to the phone and dialled Pizza Hut.  
  
"No it's OK Trunks I'll make dinner," Pan said looking at the food cupboard to see if anything decent was there.  
  
Trunks paused as a small grin went on to his face.  
  
"Little girls can't cook because there are many dangerous hot things in the kitchen and you might get burnsy wurnsy"  
  
"Burnsy wurnsy this..." Pan said as she picked up a pot and hit Trunks over the head with it.  
  
An hour later which was only supposed to be 30 minutes according to the Pizza hut ad that always lies and you know that the pizza hut driver has some hooker in his car and Pan was tied up to a chair after her pot endeavour…  
  
DING DONG  
  
"That must be the pizza man" Trunks said to pan smiling.  
  
"Fuck you Trunks!" The pizza man heard Pan screaming as Trunks opened the door.  
  
"That's $20 dude… woah! Who's the babe in the chair!"   
  
"Babe?!? You pizza driving paedophile!!" Trunks screamed grabbing the pizza box and hitting the guy over the head with it.  
  
Pan trying to further prove her point started screaming at the pizza man.  
  
"Hey sexy come over here!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Who me?" the pizza man pointed to himself.  
  
"Don't talk like a skank Pan" Trunks said in a happy voice as the pizza man walked over to Pan and started to untie her.  
  
"Take me pizza man!" Pan said as she shoved her tongue down the pizza mans throat.  
  
"YOU GOD DAMN WHORE PAN!!! STOP BEING A SLUT!!! THIS IS NOT ON THE LIST!!! JUST IMAGINE WHEN YOU'RE 18 AND YOU ORDER PIZZA HUH?!?!?!?!?!" Trunks yelled as he marched over to the pizza man and threw him out the window.  
  
"You're a stupid, stupid man" Pan said as she took a pizza and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Ok bedtime panny, I'll help you into your PJ's…"  
  
  
$*%&(*&#%*(%*%(*&#$(*&#()*&#(*)%&)@#(*%&)@(%*&)($#*%&($)#%&*(  
  
This is a two-part story so review if you want the next part! 


	2. magical unicorns and fat naked men

I'm a big girl now! By Goddess of Uranus and Narachan  
  
(*&(#$*&#(*&%(*&%#(*&%#(&#(*&%#(*%&#(*#%&(*#%&(*#%&  
  
"OK Panny time to get your jim-jams on" Trunks said.  
  
DING DONG   
  
"Who could that be at this late hour when little girls are supposed to be in bed huh?" Trunks said walking to the door and opening it, "What? Marron what are you doing here?"  
  
"Trunks I've just come to say that I love…"  
  
"Look can this wait Marron, Pan take your clothes off, hurry up!" Trunks said walking up to Pan.  
  
"Jackass" Pan said doing the fingers to Trunks.  
  
"So you've been fucking HER all along?!?! You told me you were ready for a serious relationship you fucking piece of shit!!!" Marron said kicking empty pizza boxes crazily.  
  
"FUCKING WHO, YOU CRAZY BITCH?!" Trunks yelled as he covered Pan's ears from the adult language  
  
"PAN!!!!!!!!!!" Marron said pointing as Pan bit Trunk's fingers  
  
"YOU SICK BITCH. I WOULDN'T WANT YOU LOOKING AFTER MY CHILDREN. I'M BABYSITTING HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"She's 18 years old" Marron screamed  
  
"I'm sick of your dribble Marron, it was not meant to be" Trunks said as he picked her up and chucked her out the window.  
  
"Well… crazy ladies will not come and bother us anymore OK Panny" he said as he ruffled up her hair, "Are you scared because if I was your age and some crazy bitch like that came I would be shitting my pants"  
  
"Yup, I think I shat my pants" Pan said as she got another pizza  
  
"Really? Videl didn't say anything about that" Trunks said checking the list.  
  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU FUCK WIT" she yelled as she got her coke and splashed it all over Trunk's shirt.  
  
"Ok Pan settle down. I can see you're starting to get tired and grumpy. It's time for little Panny princesses to go to bed," he said taking his shirt off.  
  
"Yeah well why don't you take my jim-jams and shove them up your …" Pan suddenly stared at the shirtless Trunks.  
  
"DAMN, GONNA GET ME SOME OF THAT!!" she yelled  
  
"Ok aren't you tired of the lets talk like a skank game?" Trunks said as his lavender hair swished in the house air that smelled of tulips from the winter rain and his muscles shone from the coke all over his body.  
  
"I'm so sexy" Trunks said as he put his fingers through his hair and gave Pan a 'fuck me smile'.  
  
"What?" Pan choked on her pizza  
  
"I said, do you want some Pepsi?" he said   
  
"Um no thanks, he he" she said as she sat down.  
  
'Oh no!' Pan thought, 'He will never love me, I'm too flat and the fucking AGE DIFFERENCE. Oh the agony with the AGE DIFFERENCE!!'  
  
"Suck my cock" Trunks said   
  
"SUCK YOUR COCK?!?!"  
  
"I said, look at the clock…" Trunks said looking at Pan with a weird look, "It's your bedtime"  
  
"Oh yeah right, look at your cock-…I mean look at the CLOCK" she said running over to her room.  
  
"Panny!" Trunks yelled behind her, "I'll read you a bedtime story if you stop talking about my diddle you got that! It's rude!"  
  
5 minutes later with Pan in bed and Trunks picking out a book with his SHIRT OFF…  
  
"Do you have a tight fanny?" Trunks mumbled looking at the bookshelf  
  
"WHAT?!? Pan yelled chucking a lamp at him.  
  
"I said... do you have snow white Panny. I guess you don't," he said looking for another book.  
  
"Um, tell me a story" Pan said as she watched his LAVENDER hair twirl around in the LAVENDER wind as all LAVENDER things must do.  
  
"Ok then. Once upon a time there was a big strong man" Trunks started.  
  
"How big was he?" Pan said.  
  
"He was quite big…" Trunks said confused.  
  
"How about erect?"   
  
"When he was standing up, you mean?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah OK I guess" Pan said crossing her arms.  
  
"For a living," Trunks continued, "The big man caught magical faeries and he rode on a big magical lavender unicorn which sang beautiful music and…"  
  
Pan suddenly snapped.  
  
"YAY!! I LIKE UNICORNS AND MAGICAL FAERIES AND BIG FAT MEN!!!!!!!"  
  
Something in Trunks snapped.  
  
"That was so…childish" Trunks said as he got Pan pushed her on to the bed and started to bonk, "Who the fuck cares if this is not on the list!"  
  
And like most T/P's Trunks had to come to some realization that Pan wasn't a little kid and they lived happily ever after.  
  
The 2 Sentence Sequel: Gohan after his night out with his wife knocked on his daughter's door. After a couple of minutes some naked lavender guy was seen falling from the second storied window.  
  
THE END!  
  
$#*%&(%*&()#*&#(%*&%#(*)%&#()*#%&)%#*&#%*&#)*&%#(*&%#  
  
Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter!  
  
I first uploaded this as 'developing breasts' but FF.net deleted it. YOU'RE LYING TO YOURSELVES FF.net LYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I KILLED FIDO THE WONDER PUP!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA yummy!  
  
Goddess of Uranus 


End file.
